0216蝶与花(The Butterfly Following Sakura)
by lajiu233
Summary: 须知 1、现代架空，216学霸夫妇设定； 2、未成年同居情节（双方已满16岁，不存在犯罪问题）； 3、瑟琴向、自我满足向，柏拉图爱好者慎入； 4、仅接受友好、理性评论。 5、首发百度贴吧。
1. 01

01

黄昏，城市落了场小雨，乌云散后，夜风微妙而温暖的流动着，间或拂来花的清香。滋润香甜的空气令人躁动，有点痒痒的，似乎想打喷嚏，又或者是身体的某部分被融化了，有什么东西要撑开皮肤、长出来似的…或许是翅膀一类的？

莫名想到这里，广轻轻笑出声，立刻用手中摊开的《春雪》挡住嘴巴，不过，浅浅的笑声还是在寂静的巷子里传出一点回音，渐渐的才消失，就像水龙头被拧紧了、水滴也是细成一缕才悄然不见的一样。

仲春的夜空挂着一轮明晃晃的白月亮。巷子里安静的躺着几处浅水洼，因为车辆久久不曾经过的缘故，还保持着完好的形貌，如镜子一样沉默地反映着头顶的宇宙和周围人家的几点橙色灯火。路过的橘猫凑近水洼舔了几口止渴，迈开步子往前走了走，突然弓起身子，跳上矮墙，钻进小野家院子内的樱花树，窸窸窣窣的一阵响，踩落一片繁花，便不见了踪影。

广拂去落进书本的樱花瓣，从刚才分神的地方继续往下读—

"清显在烦恼地思索着，自己如何才能潜入聪子的内心深处去？聪子似乎不让清显再把自己的脸端详下去，而主动凑上去同他吻在一起了。清显拥抱着聪子腰部的手指尖感到温暖。他想象自己正置身于百花腐烂的温室里，伸着鼻子嗅着这种气味，就这样窒息，该有多么好…"

街灯温柔地拥抱倚着单车捧书默读的少年，灯光落满面容，像矿物颜料以轻柔的手法被揉碎了洒上画纸，他的眉眼、口鼻间显现出细腻柔和的阴影，随着均匀的呼吸轻轻浮动。

"二人的口唇离开之后，聪子满头的黑发便紧紧地伏在身穿制服的清显胸前。清显沉浸在发油的香气之中，不禁感到一阵迷惘，同时他又望到幕布那一面的樱花略带银色，恍惚觉得那蕴含着忧悒之情的发香，和黄昏樱花的气息浑然成为一体了…"

他情不自禁的指尖用力、将书页握的更紧。此时院内门铃响了，一群女孩子俏语娇谑，拎着画具书包，熙熙攘攘的从画室涌出来。他忙合上书，向内探头，寻找恋人的身影，待人散尽了，仍是没有。他抬眼看天色，白澄澄的月亮已经升上中天，居高临下，像她恶作剧的眼神、笑嘻嘻的脸。

广能理解这种情形。零二沉迷绘画的热情，和他沉迷阅读的热情是同等的。况且洋子老师非常喜爱她的热情和天分，愿意付出额外的时间指导她习作，是难得的好事。只是，她沉浸于艺术世界时，难免偶尔会忘记艺术世界的门外，还有个等待她归来的男孩子。

她倒从没主动提过要他接送课外班，更不会对他说"等我"。不过，做这些事情，早已作为"男友的义务"，自动融入思维方式，成为他的行动指南，就像蜜蜂天生会酿蜜、蜘蛛天生会结网。

叹了一口气，他定定神，继续往后读，同时思考书中主人公的困境。他念小学时就读过《春雪》，不过，对他而言，其中晦涩的程度，似乎比《丰饶之海》系列的其他三部作品为甚，尽管在一般读者看来，《春雪》才是其中最通俗易懂的。

他曾把这个系列推荐给五郎，并向他咨询看法。五郎看了没几章，辄说，"广是不会把自己代入男女主角这种人设的。"

"何出此言？"

"这两个主角啊，特别是男主，都有典型的自我中心倾向。这样的人，想要封闭自己的内心、凭主观臆断推测别人的行动，是再正常不过的；而你呢，是典型的利他人格，恐怕很难理解自以为是之人的内心世界吧？可是三岛偏偏擅长写这种人。"

不论如何，书中固执傲气的清显和美丽自负的聪子，依然给小广留下了深刻的印象，当然，还有两位孤独者之间的禁断恋情。初次读完二十七章，也就是描写他们初次做爱的章节，即使合上书本，那些沾染着蜂蜜一样的甜美优雅又禁忌的句子，就像水池深处的气泡一样，嘟噜嘟噜不停冒到眼前—"封闭得严严实实的世界，如同方糖丢入了红茶，无限甘美的融化了。"这比喻给他留下的印象实在深刻，以至于每次和零二接吻、爱抚彼此的肢体、乃至做更亲密的事情，他总是忍不住用"宛如方糖般融化"来形容彼时的悸动。

"达令真色气❤~"

"—诶！"

零二捧着一枝新折的樱花，笑嘻嘻的凭空出现在面前。他慌忙合上书本—仿佛这样就能隐藏方才的绮梦和脸颊上的红潮。

"真是的，零二，不要突然吓我啊。"出于掩饰羞耻心的本能，他眨眨眼睛。零二偏头打量，突然倾身靠近，一大片粉色往前轻轻搔着他的脸。

她伸出残留着金色颜料的食指和中指，划过他眉眼前的空气，指尖似有若无的碰触他浓密的眼睫，引发轻微的颤抖。

"怎么了？"他没有闪躲，愣愣的看着她。

"没什么。"她似乎有点失落，又轻轻一笑，没头没脑的来了一句，

"蝴蝶。"

他注意到她手中的花枝，"这是—？"

"嘿嘿，洋子老师让我自己拣一枝，带回家插瓶。"她凑近花枝，深深吸了一口气，又递到广面前，"达令也吸一吸吧！"

广照做，并评价，"不香。"

零二一笑，"我也这么觉得。达令，让你久等啦，我们快回家吧，我好像有点想吃你上次做的那个拉面诶。"

"是吗？那路过便利店，提醒我买点笋干。"他收好书包，把单车往外推了一点，零二遂侧身坐在他身后，背着画具，一手捧花，一手揽着他的腰，把侧脸贴在他的制服背后，晃着头，蹭来蹭去。

洋子的画室距离他们同居的公寓不远，骑车约莫一刻钟。路上，零二问，"呐，达令，《莎乐美》，你听说吗？"

"啊，听说过。怎么了？"

"我突然有点羡慕她呢。"

她低声暧昧的笑，分不清语义中的真心假意，"能够把爱人的头颅割下来、占为己有的勇气。"

零二看不见他的表情，却能从他的心跳判断他在笑，"我也觉得，莎乐美的决心很难得呢。"

"达令有没有过这样的想法呢？"

"你指的什么？"

"假如我不爱你了，你会被单恋折磨到发狂，最终割下我的头、日夜亲吻我冰冷的嘴唇吗？"

"嗯…不好说呢。"他想了想，"如果你喜欢了别人，那便罢了；倘若没有喜欢的人，却不肯喜欢我…这种情况，我大概无法忍受吧。"

"真的吗？"零二晃起双腿，探身亲吻遮盖住他脖颈的发尾，"好开心！"

"其实…"

路口信号灯变红，广减速、停下车子，小声说，"有时候，我也希望你能…不，没什么。"

他突然闷闷的，只是扭头盯着她看。零二嘿嘿一笑，二人心照不宣。

他们都把对方的利益放在自己的利益之上，视彼此比自己的生命还重要。无论广或零二，都注定无法像莎乐美或松枝清显，挣脱理智的束缚、以爱人的泪或血为美酒，在欲望的清泉中起舞。


	2. 02 (part 1)

02

她伸手拂去全身镜表面的水雾，蹙着眉，审视其中映出的肉体。细密的水珠仅仅靠手指擦拭不干净，留下一道道斑驳的印记，间或汇成小水滴蜿蜒着向下，好像镜子在哭。

镜像暧昧模糊，就像她的身体特征被刻意抹去了一样。她讨厌这种失去了个体特征的感觉，仿佛她不是一个"人"、而是一件理应被男人女人随意评价的"东西"；以前她也会主动幻想"差异被抹平"的感觉—即使她再怎么认同"自身独特性"的存在是天经地义，过于明显、突出的特征，还是会引起外界"非人"的议论。哪个女孩能受得了这种议论呢？总而言之，女孩被当做"人"来平等对待，是难得稀罕的事情。通常情况下，她们要么是不可理喻的二等人，要么根本就是观赏品或使用品。

童年时代的零二，肌肤宛如被诅咒了一般，呈现某种异样的肤色。父母带她到处寻医问诊，没有一位大夫能给出确切的诊断。也有大夫说，仅仅是肤色的异于常人，或许根本不应称之为"疾病"。

零二永远不会忘记，卡丽娜小姐抚摸着她的头发，微笑着鼓励她，"或许这是上帝的某种馈赠—只有你如此特别，所以，你的守护天使下凡后，会第一时间在茫茫人海中找到你的踪影，伴随你渡过一生、直到一起返回天堂。"

尽管很久之后，她才知道，卡丽娜小姐是无神论者。但她永远感激这个善意的谎言、或者说，"预言"—第二年，父母为她换了一家幼稚园，在攀援着槲寄生的橡树下，她遇到了命中注定之人。整个幼稚园时代，他俩就像生活在孤岛上的一对光屁股孩子，明目张胆的无视了所有旁观者的眼光。

她曾问过小广，"为什么偏偏是我？"

他脸红，紧紧攥着她的手，却支支吾吾的说不出话，用一颗巧克力豆把她搪塞了过去。

奇怪的是，一年后，她的肤色居然变回了常色，甚至比一般人都要白、都要美。升入小学后，全校的大人小孩，没有一个不想结识她的，大献特显殷勤，却又在见识过她特立独行的脾气后望而却步，甚至反过来放出恶毒的流言，诸如"百人斩""搭档杀手"之类的非人诅咒，层出不穷。

她逐渐有点回过味来：或许，曾经的红皮的确是上帝的赠礼，让她早早看清，浮华世间只有一人不为青春美貌所动，如朝圣者一般虔诚的珍惜她的灵魂。

小学毕业典礼后，有个男生在教室里搞出很大的阵势向她告白。精心准备的蜡烛、鲜花、条幅，以及声势浩大的亲友团，让她有点蒙；再看着眼前一脸热忱的男生，她突然明白了自己的心—她并非不想要这些，只是，她想要这些来自"那个人"。

她正准备开口拒绝，广却挡在她身前，对那男生义正言辞道，

"对不起，但是…我是零二的达令，我比你更知道怎么珍惜她！"

那之后的暑假，他们的关系微妙的尴尬了一段时间。直到某天，他们一起去看电影，是几年前话题度爆棚的动画DARLING in the FRANXX的剧场版，男女主角的结局与TV版有所不同。看到主角成功改写绘本结局，两人哭得一塌糊涂，模仿着他们拥抱、接吻、敞开心扉，以至于之后发生的一切，也就顺理成章了。

至于他们第一次做那事儿，则是国三准备升学的新年假期—他被她哄着上了车。

彼时，女生间私下流传着不少色情漫画，BG、BL、GL应有尽有，且随着校内考试的氛围日渐浓厚，这些漫画的数量呈现爆发式增长。

零二不大喜欢看这些。未来试图与她分享，她用冠冕堂皇的理由谢绝，"那些漫画都是假的，假的愉悦、假的眼泪，真没劲！"

未来顿觉扫兴，收回本子，酸溜溜的说，"谁还不知道是假的呢？不看就拉倒，真自大，说得跟你身经百战一样。"忽然想起来什么，暧昧地笑着，凑到她耳边，补充了一句，"抱歉，我忘了，零二的男朋友，是那个'圣人广'啊！"

像是香水瓶的玻璃盖子被失手打翻在地，叮叮当当地转了几圈，心里有什么膨胀的东西失去了禁锢，无可避免地飘逸出理智的范畴。她晕乎乎的下意识反驳，"达令和我，早就越过那条线了！"

未来耸耸肩，"是、是，'模范夫妻'，谁还不知道你们呢？"

又迟疑着低声问，"喂，我听说，你们kiss的时候，连舌头都不带伸的？"

零二气笑了，"你们倒真会编闲话！"突然凑上前，在她的侧脸快速舔了一口。

未来防不胜防，惊呼着后退一步，却见她轻轻舔着自己的嘴唇，好像在回味什么似的，似笑非笑，"甘えだ。"（双关语：甜；太天真了）

她捂着被零二舔过的脸颊，忿忿道，"好吧，嗜甜的老司机，那你倒说说，你的达令是什么味道呀？"

"麻麻的、和你们都不一样—"

未来被她一本正经的样子唬住了，"骗人吧？你们，真的做过那事了？"

话说到这份儿上，漂亮女孩的傲气不允许零二给出否定的回答。这问题微妙的动摇了她对自己的身体魅力的自信—男朋友过于禁欲（或者说过于"天然"？），偶尔会催生她的挫败感。

她渴望自己能从各方面影响他，无论精神或肉体。

除夕之夜，俩人约好一道去神社参拜。

零二穿了一套崭新的振袖，是蓝、绿、金、红，四种高饱和度、高明度色彩的大胆搭配。瞅见男朋友在一块大型广告屏幕前等候，便一路喊着他，欢脱地小碎步跑过来；至于"圣人广"，自从发现她的身影，便直直地盯着她，既忘了应当迎上去，又说不出话来。

她本来想直接扑到他怀里，中途改变了主意，收起了步子，从容不迫地凑到他面前，偏着头，笑嘻嘻道，"达令，你的脸好红~！"

"那个…理所当然的吧？因为，零二你今天，很、很美…"

"嗯哼？"

"你跑过来的时候，就像…"他以拇指抵着嘴唇，想了想措辞，赧然道，"某天清早醒来，发现悉心照顾了好久的盆栽，突然为自己开了花儿…一飞冲天的那种。"

"嘿嘿，这话真让人害臊！不过，你倒没说错。"

她后退一步，伸开双臂，在原地飞身转了一圈，"达令去年送的鹤望兰，我是按着它开花的样子设计的哦！"

"诶？"

心里像被热乎乎的、潮湿的风吹着—宛如疲劳的蝴蝶，找到可以栖息一辈子的花朵一样；即使蝶与花，都是逆风中脆弱的存在，至少，还可以一起挣扎、一起呐喊。他感到自己的灵魂，正变的透明而柔软，仿佛与女孩的心、以甜美的蜂蜜为连接，胶着在一处。

情难自禁，他想要，品尝她的味道。

难得"圣人"主动一次，她像小女孩一样红了脸。

说来也是奇怪，零二一向自以为在感情上足够沉得住气，甚至有足够的力气、游刃有余地"调戏"对方。可是，一旦他变成了主动的一方，她的心，就像雪花融化成春水，软绵绵的、全身也使不上一点力气，有时甚至自暴自弃地想—算啦！随他吧，他愿意做什么就做什么，反正我是相信他的，无论到天涯海角，我都会跟着他的。

广对她的心意，又何尝不是如此呢？但凡对方流露主动敞开心扉的意思、或渴望从己处获得情感慰藉的期待，他便扪心自问：自己一介凡人，何德何能，被她这样美丽又坚强的人所信任着、依赖着呢？

她挽着广的胳膊，像一匹骄傲的小马驹，昂着脖子走在人群中，四处收割意料之中的赞叹。

不过，她并不会沉浸于这种过度的喧嚣，偶尔甚至会因此冷笑—倘若这样一块华美的布料下面，包裹着的还是那个"红鬼"，人们还会报以艳羡和祝福吗？

两人一同参拜，求签都得了"吉"。零二开心的不得了，挽着他的臂膀说，"今年，也一定能和达令一直在一起的吧？"

"嗯，如果能分到一个班级就更好了呢！"

幼稚园毕业后，他们没能在一所小学；国中则是同校不同班。虽然二人已经形成了牢固的精神联系，不过，"能够在学生时代做同桌"，依然是一件吸引人的事情。凭他们的成绩，被保送到当地的top高中自然没有问题，剩下的，只是想办法再靠近彼此一点。因此，郁乃时常揶揄零二，他俩成了"连体人"。倘若这话从别人嘴里说出来，零二必然会毒舌的反击回去；不过，既然是心中别有所想、苦恋无果的郁乃，她也就吐吐舌头、一笑了之了。

两人习惯性的脱离人群，沿着河边散步。零二穿着和服，理论上行动不便，却依然不老实，偏偏要跳到高一截的河堤上走。

"你这样太危险啦！"

"站得高看得远嘛！而且，还有达令在身边，我不怕。"

她嘿嘿一笑，转身面向河面，"达令也站上来看看吧，水波上全是烟花和城市的倒影，实在是漂亮的紧！"

此时，一枚硕大的银色烟花绽放在夜空，刹那间亮光覆盖了半个城市。她的背后，万家灯火的轮廓被模糊、淡化；烟火的巨大轰鸣，覆盖掉了一切声音，脚下的淙淙水流、风吹草动，以及远处喧闹的人群、与这座现代都市共存的机械的鸣叫，无限的往后退、后退。不相干的人物全都退场了，世界的舞台，只留了他们两个—只有他们俩。

雪白的光芒中，女孩的笑脸、以及只向自己伸出的援手，比什么时候都要闪耀。

这样的场合，这样的邀请，他又怎可能拒绝呢？

河堤很窄，广只得跟在她的身后。她轻快的迈着步子，总是脚尖先着地，像活泼的小鹿跳跃着前行。今夜，为了搭配和服，她难得盘起了头发，露出一抹洁白的脖颈，几缕弯曲的幼发，则随着她的动作有规律地摇晃。他盯着这几缕晃动的头发，产生了它们仿佛在向顽皮自己招手的幻觉。

"达令真色气~！"她没有回头，却以肯定的语气轻笑着。

"诶？零二！不要乱讲啊，我只是、只是…"

"嘿嘿，不要狡辩啦！达令一定是在偷看我的这里吧~"她屈手抚上自己后颈，裸露在冬夜中的皮肤微凉，"为了让你看个够，我特意没有带围脖哦！"

她背过双手，转身面向他，意义不明的发问，"想看么？"

—"想看么？"

—谁想看？

—看什么？

他能感受到，自己的心跳像石英表的震动那样规律。这没头没脑的问话，让他瞬间脑补出一长串的问题和回答。

是谁在问呢？似乎是女孩在发问，不过，他不是老早之前，就用这些问题拷问自己了么？

回答的人又是谁呢？"圣人广"么？似乎也不尽然。总是和"圣人广"针锋相对的吵架、让他羞愧得、恨不得钻到地缝里去的那条黑影，又是谁呢？

现在，那条黑影又跳到了聚光灯下，他和自己在舞台上对峙。零二既是观众，又是有能力搅局的人。只要她开口，就能定他们的死生。

他大概能猜到零二偏心二者中的哪一个。她早就流露过这种意思。

既然总有一个自己，会在这场斗争中落败，他想，只要她看得开心，不就足够了吗？

他做好了心理准备。

他把她送到家门口，临别的亲吻，二人都异常情动。他触摸到她的羽织外套，丝绸的质地格外冰冷—出于某种缘故，他自己的手心太过炙热，甚至出了汗。

"别走—"橘色的街灯，使她身上的光与影的冲突更加鲜明。揪着他胸前细细的带子，她喘着气，和往常的样子都不大一样。

"我知道了。"他尽量使用沉着的语气，轻轻推开她，"这里有点冷，我们进屋再说吧。"他发觉自己的手指止不住的轻轻颤抖—自然不是因为寒冷。

得到了对方肯定的回复，零二舒了一口气，逐渐放松、自然。她从手袋中拿出钥匙，摸索着开了门，牵着男朋友的手，一道进入黑暗的房屋。

"达令，"她低低的笑，"你的心跳，都传到手指尖了。"

他们牵着手上楼，木地板被赤足踩着微微呻吟。听到主卧中家长轻轻的咳嗽，他们不自觉地捏紧了彼此的手，同时把脚步放的更轻。他们之间迟早会发生这种事，无论他们自己、还是彼此的家长和友人，都对此心知肚明。不过，尽管这恋情众所周知，他们仍贪图制造秘密二人约会的"禁忌"快感，毕竟，他们从小就不是那么"乖"的孩子。

经过家长的卧房门口，零二突然站住了。

"呐，达令，"她扭过头，压低了声线，调侃着轻声问话，"今夜，不向伯父伯母问个好么？"

"没有…那个必要吧？我们俩现在的情况，放在江户时代，大概就是夜—"虽然做出一副很镇定的样子，要说出这个完整的词时，他还是感到脸颊发烫，"夜这？"（注：明治前的风俗，未经知会女方的男子夜袭。）

"嘿嘿，或许吧！"

她轻手轻脚，拉开自己的房门，摸索着打开墙壁上的灯开关。壁灯、顶灯一起亮了，晃着广的眼睛。他捂住双眼，把手拿开时，发现顶灯被零二关了，只有一盏桔色的壁灯，像星星一样宁静的沉默着。

他打量着零二的房间，对其中的陈设，感到陌生又熟悉。

"达令很久没有来过这间屋子了吧？"

他走到书架前，端详着其中摆放的物品，有图书、画集、CD盒、相册和一些小装饰品，"啊，感觉是挺久远的事了。"

大约是四年级之后，广每次到她家中做客、一起写作业、游戏、读书，便不再像小时候那样，毫无顾忌地停留在她的房间里—起因是他无意间瞥见枕边未曾收好的、小小的胸衣。那内衣让他突然意识到，作为女生的零二，其身体和他是不一样的，而他，对作为异性、而不仅仅青梅竹马的零二，所怀有的感情，也是不一样的。

"欸，这张合影！"他笑着拿起相框，"真令人怀念啊，幼稚园时代。"

那是13班的毕业照，零二挽着他的胳膊，两人站在队伍的边缘；或许是因为年纪小，他们沉浸在照相的兴奋中，没注意到和大部队隔开了一个人的距离，摄影师也没来得及纠正，以至于这张照片的站位有点奇怪。

零二溜到他背后，像猫一样轻轻扑住他，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，"都是因为达令，那样子的我，"她一顿，有点忧伤，更多的是释然、平和，"才能融入到13班的孩子们中，和大家成为朋友啊。"

即使早已成为"正常的女孩"，结识了形形色色的新朋友，零二仍然将米斯特汀幼稚园13班的各位，视为此生最珍贵的友人。

广将相框放回原处，不经意看到其中一层书架上贴着小小的便笺，上面的字迹还很幼稚，显然是她开始练习书法之前写下的—

"❤darling和boku专属的一层❤"

这一层的东西更有趣，有他们共同阅读的第一本绘本《魔物和王子殿下》，以及后来他送给她的各种礼物：书，画册、CD，随着他的年龄增长和趣味的变化，这些东西的风格也发生了变迁，从《海的女儿》单册绘本到《安徒生全集》，再到《罗密欧与朱丽叶》《花与辞》，从《梵高合集》到《欧洲美术史》；从班得瑞到德彪西，再到杜普蕾，以及最近送给她的披头士的纪念专辑；还有旅行时带给她的各种小玩意儿，从海边捡回来的漂亮小贝壳、纪念章、泥娃娃、雕花的镜子之类；有他自己的手作，包括小学时代做的各种昆虫和植物标本（后来零二回赠给他樱花书签，他夹在日英词典中，至今还在使用）；曲奇铁盒上放着几只透明的棒棒糖罐子，里面塞满了卷起来的小纸条、闪光纸叠的星星，有的好看，有的不好看。

"这些…你都留着呀！"

现在看来，有些东西不免过于幼稚，他有点难为情。

零二蹭蹭他的脸颊，"对我来说，凡是和达令有关，都是最珍贵的；还是说—"她从背后抱紧了他，"以前我送给达令的东西，达令没有像我一样好好收藏着呢？"

"怎么会呢！"他扭头，与她近距离对视，"我对你，不会比不上你对我…"

零二取下《魔物与王子殿下》，翻到后面，夹着几十张画稿，"呐，达令，你还记得么？那时候，你说，绘本的最后一页肯定是被撕毁了，所以，我们只能看到悲伤的故事结尾…你说，我们可以补完结局，给魔物公主和王子一个真正幸福的结局。"

"当然记得啦，不过…"他惭愧的笑笑，"以我的美术成绩，果然，这个愿望还是要由零二亲手达成啊！"

"达令重写了文字版的结局，这之后，为了把达令的续写的故事变成和前面一样美丽的图画，我才开始努力学习绘画。"

她一页页翻着画稿，"这些草稿，是我一直以来的努力的见证…不仅如此，也是我多年来内心观念变化的见证。是达令的出现，改变了我的人生…"

"零二也改变了我的人生呀！"他捉住她的手，"以前，你不是总问我，'为什么是我，'这样的问题么？"

"嗯，不过，你总是吞吞吐吐地不肯说呢！后来，我索性懒得再问了，反正，达令和我已经没有办法分开了！怎么，难道达令决心告诉我原因了么？"

"其实…其实也没有什么。你还记得以前在米斯特汀，老师要求我们必须躺在床上午休么？"

"当然啦！不过，我总是睡不着，就偷偷的看漫画和绘本，为此还经常被没收，有时候免不了被揪到外面走廊下罚站。"

"其实，我也是…我不想午睡，但是，如果不乖乖躺好，就会被老师训斥为'坏孩子'。因此，虽然睡不着、虽然还有很多想做的事情，我却一直不敢做什么。"

"欸，原来达令也这么怂过啊~"

他一笑，"直到你转来我们班，我看到你试图从老师手里抢回绘本，大声说出'我不要午睡'，我真的…我觉得，那样勇敢、自信、坚决的你，非常、非常的耀眼、美丽，就像一种鸟，它天生每片羽毛，都闪烁着自由的光辉一样！"

"真是的，你又说了这么令人害臊的话…"零二忍不住咧开嘴笑，嘟囔着问，"为了这么点小事，就不顾众人的眼光，主动接近我么？"

"嗯，不仅如此，我还、还—"

她知道，恋人要说什么，因此悄然红了脸—

"从那时起，我的眼中，只有你的身影！"

这样的话语，如同一把刀尖沾有蜂蜜的利刃，可以直直刺进任何一个女人的心，让她们生不如死，又沉溺其中、无法自拔。零二难以自制的亲吻着恋人，甚至用残暴的动作撬开他的嘴唇，急切地把自己，舌头、体液、绝望的爱、渴求依赖的灵魂，全部全部，都送进他的体内。由于过于忘情的拥抱他，她松手，绘本中夹着的画稿散落了一地。

放在往常，她会质疑、甚至讨厌这样的自己，"想要品尝你的味道，这样的我，是否奇怪呢？"在她内心深处无意识的冰洋中，如幽灵般漂浮着一座沉重的道德律冰山，时隐时现，底座镌刻着爱与人性的箴言。独占欲，则赫然处于其中的黑名单。她总觉得自己对广的独占欲太过强烈，她怕伤着他。她难以克制渴望被爱的一己私欲。她忍不了。有时她庆幸自己是女生，广是男生。至少，身体限制着她不至于对广做出更多物理伤害。

道德理性的冰山下，藏着激情本能的火山。她本人的心，在理智与情感间摇摆不定，宛如水与火的缠绵。

在痛苦中挣扎的零二，与她身上自由羽毛的光辉一样吸引着广—或许因为，他自己也是这样的人，向往着拥有飞向星空的自由，同时，甘愿戴着心中道德法则的镣铐。他们是同样的囚犯，各种意义上的；因此，也只能成为彼此的翅膀，宛如比翼鸟般相互扶持，才能踏上"不彻底"的亡命之旅。

广顺遂她的心意，搂着她的腰，好让她更顺畅地向自己发泄热情。其实，他又何尝不情迷意乱呢？只是，他们两个，总得有一方保持理智。他们习惯这样了。

爱，诞生在激情的急流中，却是需要用理智来呵护其成长的东西。

零二摸索着和服腰间的细带，手指却做出了与本意相反的动作。

"这可真讨厌！"

她不得不松开恋人，低声咒骂着，试图用双手解开。广喘着气，盯着她颤抖的手指屡屡失误，细细的绳子反而更执拗的缠在一起，不禁感到好笑。她和他一样，是爱逞强的人。区别在于，比起面对外人，面对他的时候，零二尤其喜欢逞强。广则相反，在她面前，愿意摘下所有的人格假面。

斟酌片刻，他伸手握住她的手腕。

"达…令？"

她的肌肤告诉她，广的手掌，稳定、温暖而干燥，一如他的个性。果然，他立刻温和地提出建议，"我来吧。"

他跪在她身前，仔细的解开纠缠成一团的细绳。零二盯着他的乌黑的、微微摇晃的头发，情不自禁地伸手插进去，搅得一团乱。他的头发还沾着夜的寒气，贴着她手掌的头皮却是暖的，她甚至能感受到表皮下细细的血管，血液在里面流动。是他的血液奔流其中。

广没有理会她的小动作，将细绳折好、搭在书桌前的椅子上，伸手按住她背后腰带上的鼓包。

"可以吗？"他低声问。

"你总不能指望我为了脱掉区区一套振袖，还要到隔壁把母亲叫醒、向她求助吧？"

这种复杂的衣物，既不可能凭一个人穿好，也不可能凭一个人就妥善的脱下来。伯母应当比谁都清楚这一点。他想，既然如此，还放任女儿晚归，莫不是对一切早有预料？

"好了没有？你是不是还没找到带扣？"

"腰带是最贵重的部分吧？要仔细点才行呢。"

他捧着解下来的鼓形装饰，沉甸甸的，好像手中还握着无形的铅锤。在他的眼前，由于失去了腰带的固定，和服已经松开，摇摇欲坠的挂在女孩肩上，两篇衣襟之间露出一线雪白的绸面内衬，反射着冷漠、禁忌的闪光。

他克制着自己，起身转到她背后，帮她褪下沉重的外衣。鲜艳亮丽的"鸟儿"也随之飞走了，她像敞开着门的鸟笼，有点寂寥，却有一种宁静安详的美。

"没有专用的衣架呢。"抱着飞向天堂的"鸟"，他自言自语，似乎是拖延接下来的行动。

零二小声说，"搭在椅背上就行了。"

她走到书桌前，从抽屉里取出五颜六色的小纸盒，塑料薄膜反射着小桔灯的光，"快选快选，你喜欢什么味道？"

"啊！这…"

见到这些小盒子，广立刻陷入尴尬，一下子失掉了刚才主动请缨的气势。他们总是这样子，一进必有一退。

零二见他露出局促的模样，心里某处又得到了满足，语言也更加挑逗，"还是说，达令，哪个都不喜欢呢…？不过，即使不用，也完全没有关系…"

那可不行。他知道，这风险只能让她买单。他绝不会让她独自承受风险。

"枫糖巧克力豆沙？"他脱口而出。那是她最喜欢的棒棒糖的味道。

零二悄然叹息，"真遗憾。"

"果然，没有么…也难怪…"毕竟是奇葩的甜度，"那，随便吧，这种东西，无、无所谓的啦。"

"不，我不是这个意思。"她把小盒子收回原处，却从抽屉里又取出一盒，夹在食指和中指间，显摆给他看，狡黠的笑，"很遗憾，为了满足达令的愿望，我们，不得不用这个了呢！"

"不是吧？"他睁大了眼睛，不敢相信，居然真的有厂家会制作这种奇葩味道的安全套。

她随手撕开纸盒，取出一片，叼在自己嘴里，暧昧的贴近他，三下五除二就将他从衣料的束缚中解放出来。她做这些事情时，故意将脸贴近他的肌肤，塑料包装的锯齿形边缘，有点硬，时不时划过他的裸露的皮肤，他还能感受到从女孩的口鼻喷出的、热乎乎的气息。

"抱我。"她含含糊糊的说。

说明：

1、本段涉及一处有必要注明出处的互文，"有两样东西，人们越是经常持久地对之凝神思索，它们就越是使内心充满常新而日增的惊奇和敬畏：我头上的星空和我心中的道德律。"

这段话，伴随着康德的头像，挂在我本科学校教学楼的某条走廊上。虽然学酥的我始终不曾接触原典，但如此惊艳，实在是见过一次，就会铭记终生。

2、如何在初次做爱之前脱和服。

这一点是从《春雪》受到的启发…三岛为我打开新世界的大门，各种意义上。说起来，第一节也有大量互文《春雪》的成分，不知道各位有没有留心呢？总之，这部作品真的很推荐。

3、前面第一节还有提到莎乐美的典故，莎乐美对约翰的爱，就是典型的不自律，与216阐释的爱情观，形成了对照。

之所以会想到引用莎乐美，是受到克里姆特一系列画作的启发。克里姆特与DITF的联系，我在《改写结局后的绘本，最后一页的本来面目》一贴中给出了具体说明。

克里姆特在下一节还会出现。

4、关于零二的父母。

因为希望这边的世界，零二会有很棒的父母，所以就这么写了。

女性，女性的身体，是什么呢？

拥抱着滚烫、光滑而柔软的恋人的肌体，他迷迷糊糊的想。

无论是会哭会笑、会跑会跳的零二，还是她的身体，即使再怎么亲密，也始终存在令他难以理解的地方。

在生物学意义上，她们缺少阳具和强健的肌肉，拥有更柔弱甚至"无用"、"有害"的器官。对于女性个体而言，子宫或许是一种徒增痛苦的存在；因为卵巢和子宫是隐藏在体内、不能直接被看到的生殖器官，人们便往往用容易观察到的乳房来与男性的阳具作比较。

然而，从社会学的角度去思考，同样是承担着生殖功能的器官，女性的乳房在人类社会中得到的评价和待遇，却同男性的阴茎天差地别。在更多时候，乳房的所有权和使用权，都不像是属于她们自己的，其存在的意义，乃是"被注视""等待被蹂躏"。就好像头上长有红角的孩子，是美是丑，是"人"或"怪物"，应当被接受或被排斥，评价是由外界做出的，"规范"也由不得她们本人制定。

乳房或"角"，当然也包括男性的阴茎，似乎都是任舆论编排的存在，尽管，它们本身并无过错。男人女人仿佛也习惯了这种状况。试图由自我赋予自己的身体某种意义，反而是一件挺难得的事。正因如此，他们二人一起去意大利游学的时候，在佛罗伦萨参观了各种文艺复兴的雕像和裸体画，才会受到深深的震撼—尽管"它们"是被艺术家制造出来、供人观赏的，但它们的神情和姿势，仿佛在宣布，它们根本不在乎外界的视线，自己只是自己。

他们习惯于生存的东亚社会，则缺少这种，所谓坚守个人意志的文化传统。

"达令，你在想什么？"

零二温柔地捧住他的脸颊，轻轻舐去他鼻尖上细细的汗珠。广的年轻的脸，如月光下滟滟的浮光掠影，布满了情欲，以及某种无所适从的局促、茫然。

"我在想…零二，你和我，果然，还是很不一样呢。"

并非未尝经历过爱抚彼此的身体，只是，像这样赤条条的抱着她，一时间还是难以习惯。她胸前沉睡着的雏鸟已经苏醒，亮出坚硬的喙，莽撞的啄着他的肌肤，虽然没有什么实质的威胁，但是，他想，她其实是想在自己身上啄出洞，好把她整个的身体和灵魂都塞进去吧？

"是么…那，你害怕我么？"她捉住他的僵硬的手，将它按到自己胸前，"我是…女人，身体和心灵都和你不一样；而且，即使抛弃这一层因素，我也是学校里公认的怪人；我知道，我的脾气其实不大好，我不擅长站在他人的角度、设身处地的为别人着想，也经常好心办坏事；我习惯固执己见，从最坏的考量出发去揣测别人、预测未来，甚至为此害了自己、给父母和朋友添了许多麻烦。达令有时会因此觉得，我是难以理解的存在吧？"

他犹豫，回答，"但是，无论男人女人，只要是'人'，多多少少，都会有难以被他人理解的地方吧？所以…即使不能完全理解，也是很正常的吧？况且，我经常想，按照一般的社会标准，我也是个有点古怪的人呢。虽然不是成心，却总有意无意的偏离到主流之外的地方。我努力尝试去理解你、理解别人…我能感受到，零二，你对我的心意，也是这样的。这样，就够了，足够了…零二，我们两个，就是一个人！"

零二不再说话了。她闭上眼，徐徐向后仰倒在枕上，宛如在失重的环境中，一片羽毛悄然落入一泓湖水。她拉着他的手腕，从搏动的颈动脉开始，一路向下，让他感受自己怦怦直跳的心，有点硌手的坚硬的肋骨，光滑而平坦、随着沉重的呼吸而起伏的小腹，凹陷的肚脐，最终深入闷热潮湿的雨林。

"达令…"她仍然闭着眼，说，

"为我，下雨吧！"


End file.
